


Wax Wings

by MyNamesBelle



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 鬼滅の刃 | Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Characters out of character, Crossover, Demon Slayer spoilers lowkey, Eventual Romance, Fire Quirk (My Hero Academia), Haikyuu x My Hero Academia x Demon Slayer, Hurt/Comfort, I've always wanted to use that tag cause its funny, Kanao Tsuyuri is selectively mute and everyone respects it, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, So many fire quirks, Sorry I try my best tho, T for teen cause their will be cursing, UA is the setting most of the time, not beta read we die like men, sometimes characters are OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26002885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNamesBelle/pseuds/MyNamesBelle
Summary: A big'ol mashup of Haikyuu!! x Demon Slayer x My Hero Academia! Characters from Haikyuu!! and Demon Slayer are thrown into the MHA universe and given various quirks!From the perspective of an OC who's entering her first year a UA in class 1A, which is a little bit different than the class 1A we know and love! Join OC, Hotaru Rengoku, as she befriends her fellow first years, meets a crap ton of second and third years, and faces villains that shouldn't be bothering first-year high school students!Probably eventual romance, but I'm unsure of what ships I'll add, so I'll tag them as I write them! Probably going to stay PG tho <3I'm trying to keep all the characters in and include the characters who're given less love, but if you feel like I'm missing someone feel free to let me know!
Kudos: 9





	1. Family Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for giving my fic a try! 
> 
> I plan on avoiding as many spoilers as I can, but if you haven't read the manga there might be small spoilers. I'm changing the plots and stuff though so no big spoilers! I haven't actually finished the Haikyuu!! Manag or started the MHA manga yet, so you don't have to worry about spoilers from those.
> 
> Also! Some characters might be slightly out of character, (mainly from Demon Slayer), but that's either because they haven't had their traumatic ass past or I just gave them some more depth when they haven't had a lot of screen time. All the well-known characters will hopefully be their normal selves, sorry if they're not!
> 
> If you're interested in seeing art of this fic I do plan on doing some and uploading them to my tiktok and insta! So you can check me out there! Also, I'll probably post chapter updates and info on tiktok too! So anyway:
> 
> Tiktok: @mynames.belle  
> Instagram: @my.names.belle
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

I let my foot tap repeatedly against the shiny tile, counting each tap silently. The taps were slow as I tried to avoid making noise, weary of the other examinee’s around me. As anxious as can be, I still observed the other kids lined up beside me.

The boy with half red half white hair hadn’t given his name, but it was clear he had some sort of ice quirk, fairly robust by the looks of it. Next to him was a loud boy with a wind quirk, he’d loudly introduced himself as Inasa. The guy next to him had stiffly introduced himself as Kageyama, but I hadn’t managed a glimpse at his quirk. It was no doubt powerful, considering he was recommended to UA. Next to Kageyama was Kanao Tsuyuri, with her butterfly link, as her sister called it. I’d known the quiet girl before the exam, and it didn’t seem like she planned on using her quirk: I could mainly tell from the lack of butterflies. Lastly, next to Kanao was a girl who’d introduced herself as Yayorozu. I’d heard of her quirk from my father, and by the confidence she sported, Dad wasn’t wrong to hype up her quirk.

I tensed when Kageyama sent me a sharp look, his eyes darting down to my foot, that had begun tapping loudly without my notice. I murmured an apology and stilled myself. I wasn’t forced to stand still for long as the Pro Hero Midnight sauntered back into the room, having left us to our own vices minutes prior.

“Why’re you all still standing like mannequins? I said you could mingle didn’t I?” She questioned, pulling her whip of the belt on her hip.

“I think we’re all a bit nervous,” Yayorozu said politely. Midnight huffed a short laugh.

“You all? Nervous? You're here on recommendations! You’re only being tested so we get an idea of general placements and such; no need to worry kiddos!” Despite Midnight's reassurance, we remained silent. Midnight sighed before opening double doors that had remained closed in front of us tauntingly; that was up until now. She shooed us forward with a flamboyant wave of her hand.

“Alright, this is where we’re doing the testing. It’s a fairly short course, but this is a race. Not necessarily against each other, though feel free to use each other as motivation. We’re judging skill levels so try your best, got it?” We collectively nodded, moving towards the starting line while we waited for Midnight’s mark.

“On your marks! Get set! Go!” Midnight yelled, snapping her whip as everyone shot off. 

The course was not, in fact, a ‘fairly short’ course as Midnight had proclaimed. It was rather long and winding but mostly easy to pass through. The boy with two-toned hair had easily taken the lead, his ice carrying him through the course quickly. Inasa let his wind quirk carry him through as well, clearly racing the boy in the lead. Kanao and Kageyama weren’t outwardly using their quirks from what I could tell, leaving them in sixth and fifth place. Yaoyorozu was holding forth, using her quirk to make tools that helped her across the obstacles. 

My own flames propelled me over obstacles, much like Inasa did with his wind, but I couldn’t match his speed. I could, probably, at the expense of going full out with my quirk; but that didn’t seem entirely worth it when I was in third place while using about 50% of the power of my quirk. The pain that accompanied my quirk at max power almost never seemed worth it.

When I crossed the finish line, about a minute after Inasa, I noticed the seemingly one-sided tension. The guy with red and white hair seemed entirely in his own world, glaring off at something I couldn’t see. Midnight gave us quick congratulations before explaining our class assignments and other paperwork would be delivered in about a week.

The previous rush of anxiety had faded along with my quirk, my hair extinguishing now that I wasn’t using my quirk. My normal emotions flooded back through my body. Mainly relief swept through me. I’d explained to Midnight before the placement exam that when I used my quirk, I’d been trained to become emotionless, to retain optimal control of my quirk.

Yaoyorozu made it to through the finish line a couple of minutes later, pulling me from my thoughts of quirks and their downsides. Kageyama arrived behind Yaoyorozu with a scowl etched into the lines of his face. He avoided everyone’s eyes, seemingly more irritated with himself than any of us. I managed to miss Kanao crossing the finish line while observing the sour boy but sent her a peaceful smile when my eyes fell on her.

“Alright, Kids! Ya did great! You should receive your class placements and other informational stuff in about a week so keep an eye out for it,” Midnight explained to the last three, clearly impressed or at the very least pleased with everyone. Kageyama nodded and left without another word, clearly stuck in his own head. Yaoyorozu gave a polite goodbye to Kanao and I before leaving. 

“Shall we go see the siblings then?” I asked Kanao once everyone had left, nodding towards the door. She managed a bright smile at the mention of her sister but didn’t respond otherwise. I smiled back before grabbing her hand and pulling her out towards the main entrance of UA. 

I spotted my brother’s hair almost immediately, along with Shinobu who was looking somewhat put out.

“Did you guys come in last? Why’re you the last ones to come out? I knew you should’ve taken butterflies with you! How else were you supposed to demonstrate your quirk?!” Shinobu said, silenced only by Kyojuro’s laugh. 

“C’mon Shinobu! She’s a Kochou after all! They know your family’s greatness!” Kyojuro exclaimed, throwing the two sisters his brightest smile.

“Ah, well you’re right on that note, Midnight looked impressed by everyone. Especially you since you didn’t use your quirk, Kanao. Don’t sweat it. And I, as a Rengoku, placed third,” I added, sticking my tongue out at my older brother. He laughed boisterously, the sound echoing around the empty quad.

“Nice job Hotaru! I’m sure you’ll be top of the class this year! You guys will make great Kouhai. Although you might fall behind Kanao, of course, if you try hard enough I’m sure you can easily make second in your year!” Shinobu said, smirking proudly at her adopted sister, and giving me a big thumbs up. Kanao and I took a step back, used to the playful argument that followed those types of comments from our two older siblings. 

“No way! Hotaru is the strongest Rengoku yet! She’ll dominate the playing field! We’ll show you at the sports festival this year!” I held back a laugh as Kyojuro included himself in the challenge. Kanao and I watched peacefully as Shinobu’s butterfly wings fluttered out from her back. Despite having seen them, and the poison she can produce from her mouth, before, I still marveled at the teal and pink wings.

“Why wait until the sports festival when we can prove who’s the strongest right now?” She challenged loudly. Kyojuro laughed loudly, distancing himself from Shinobu as flames gathered in his hand until a sword was formed. His fire-colored hair billowed around his head as Shinobu took flight, floating delicately through the air. I sighed as they continued bickering.

“Why are they like this all the time?” I sighed out wistfully, eyeing my brothers solidified flames as he dodged strikes from Shinobu. As entertaining as watching the two third years battle was, I knew Senjuro was waiting at home to hear how the exam went. 

My youngest brother was always interested in all things hero, but he took a specific interest in Kyojuro and I when we both decided to attend UA. He believed his own quirk wouldn’t give him the same opportunity in the hero world, his healing green flame was ‘weaker’ than our quirks, at least that’s what he proclaimed. Kyojuro and I were fairly sure he’d had some outside source convincing him his quirk was weak, so we always tried our best to assure him otherwise.

“Kyojuro! Is that Bokuto and Sanemi?!” I called out. Kyojuro’s head jerked mid dodge, causing Shinobu’s foot to graze his stomach as his eyes darted around wildly for his friends.

“Ha! I landed first hit! I win! I’m the strongest!” Shinobu exclaimed proudly, her wings already folding back against her back. Kyojuro looked dejected for a split second before letting his solidified fire blade dissolve in his grip, his normal smile quickly making its way back to his face. 

“That was a dirty trick Hotaru. You know I’m in the middle of a war with Bokuto.” I sighed in exasperation and shot him a bored look.

“You are constantly fighting and challenging your friends, I just want to go see my baby brother and tell him how the exam went. As he’s waiting for me to do so. I don’t want to disappoint Senjuro; so you made me play dirty. Besides, I could totally win in a fight against you!” I declared smugly. Kyojuro’s face flickered from reluctant agreement to guilt, before landing on disbelief. I watched as he pulled his body into a more defensive position and opened his mouth. I could practically see the declaration of war on the tip of his tongue.

“Ah! You can’t challenge me to a duel until you catch me! Bye Shinobu, bye Kanao! I’ll see you soon!” With a quick wave to the two girls, I took off through the gate darting through the street. The loud echoing of Kyojuro’s laughter told me that he was following quickly.

The race home was somewhat exhausting, though also invigorating, especially since I won. Though only slightly, my foot sliding through the door frame just seconds before Kyojuro’s could. We stood in the entryway of the house panting for a moment before he looked up and directly into my eyes; his face schooled in a serious expression.

“Hotaru Rengoku, I challenge you to a duel.” I burst out laughing at his abnormally serious expression. As if on cue, Senjuro slid into the entryway, his socks carrying him further than he predicted as he almost slammed face-first into the wall. Kyojuro’s laughter joined mine at the sight, accompanied by Senjuro’s grumbling.

“I thought someone was attacking the house, but no it’s just you two challenging each other again. Why’re you guys all sweaty? Did you run here?” Senjuro asked, his face falling into a disappointed mom expression. Despite his age, he pulled off being disappointed in his elders surprisingly well.

“You can’t look at us like that! You’re the baby of the family!” I exclaimed but Senjuro kept up his harsh glare. “We raced from UA back to the house… which I won. Just for the record.” I mumbled.

“From UA to the house?!” Senjuro exclaimed, his eyes almost popping out of his head. “After you just finished your exam?!” 

“Five and a half kilometers is nothing in my training regimens! It was just a tad extra training for the day!” Kyojuro proclaimed proudly.

“Dad makes me run six kilometers every morning. Also if that was just a ‘tad extra’ for your daily training, you’ve totally been slacking. If that’s the pace you keep you’re never going to beat Bokuto in a race.”

“Bokuto can fly! He’s my greatest competitor when it comes to racing so don’t even joke about that,” Kyojuro huffed. Before I could toss in another teasing comment Senjuro cleared his throat loudly.

“Go take a shower so you can tell me about the exam and the other kids who got recommended!” He commanded.

“Please,” he added as an afterthought when I shot him an unimpressed look.

“Alright, alright I’m going. Are you helping me cook dinner while I tell you about it?” 

He gave a bright smile and nod before dashing off into the house. I followed after him, stopped only when Kyojuro declared he was going for another run. I managed to hold back my laughter at his competitiveness.

The rest of the night was spent describing every detail of the placement exam that I could remember to Senjuro, and when we exhausted that topic he pulled me into his long list of favorite heroes and different opinions on them. He tended to avoid choosing his favorites out of the top ten, preferring the lesser-known heroes. 

We somehow ended up on the subject of the top three, despite talk of the number two hero basically being banned when our Father was around. When questioned about the number two hero, Senjuro gave a quiet hum and thought out his answer.

“He does a good job being a hero, but not really. Like, he does performs well, but for ulterior motives. He’s not fighting to save people, rather working towards his own goal; and it just so happens that it makes him look good to all of us.” I’d only managed a wide-eyed stare at the insightful opinion of the aggressive hero. 

“Wow, I’ve never thought that much on Endeavor, but I think you’re right. Whenever I see him interacting with fans or newscasters, he always seems completely disinterested in that aspect of being a hero. I’m surprised you picked up on that much about him.”

“About who?” A gruff voice asked. I watched as Senjuro stiffened in his seat before turning to eye our father with clear hesitation.

“No one, just some no-name hero who’s been picking up attention from the media,” I answered calmly.

“Tch, hope you’re not talking about that empty-headed bird. Flew up the rankings with no hesitation. Probably doesn’t even know what to do with himself now.” Father huffed irritably. I withheld an eye-roll, well aware of his opinion on the youngest pro hero. Though I was willing to bet he was secretly more worried that Hawks was going to get himself killed, rather than angry that someone so young had made the top three.

“No, just some lower-level hero. Anyways, we’re making Udon for dinner. Shall I bring you a bowl when it’s ready?” 

“Yes, thank you. Have you done your training for today?” I stiffened at his question, finally portraying my discomfort with the conversation.

“She trained with me on the way to her placement exam. Plus we raced back home.” I turned when Kyojuro’s voice sounded, finding him drenched in sweat and looking exhausted. I had to stifle a laugh knowing he had totally overworked himself because I beat him along with pointing out Bokuto’s speed compared to his.

“She needs to do her regular training session or she’ll become weak, just as you did,” Father hissed out with narrowed eyes. Tension instantly filled the room. My eyes flickered to Senjuro, who had slid from his seat and was quietly making his way out of the kitchen. His eyes met mine and I gave him the slightest nod for him to excuse himself. Usually, if he stuck around during one of the family fights, Father was quick to round on him and proclaim his weakness.

“Hotaru isn’t weak, and missing one day of her absolute training regime won’t make her frail. It is you who has a weak mind for thinking so narrowly.” Kyojuro managed to keep his expression cool, but I could see the irritation building in his eyes.

“You’re too young to understand that this training could save her life one day!” Father shouted in retaliation. All anger fell away from Kyojuro’s eyes, replaced by pity and sadness. He opened his mouth, an apology most likely forming on his tongue, but I cleared my throat loudly in an attempt to dispel the tension. Nothing good would come of rehashing such a sensitive subject.

“Dinner is ready, please eat while it is still warm.” Fathers eyes shifted away from Kyojuro’s as I offered him a warm bowl full of thick noodles. He huffed and took the bowl with a barely heard ‘thank you’ before disappearing back into his office. Once we were alone in the kitchen I turned a dark glare towards Kyojuro.

“There was no need for you to step in there. I can handle Father well enough on my own.” He smiled brightly at me, easily falling back into his normal happy self.

“You shouldn’t have to take the punishment of additional training when you’ve done nothing wrong. Plus it’s a big brother’s job to step in.” I scowled at him, my own temper finally rising to the surface.

“I would’ve taken the extra training over knowing he’s retired to his office to drink away the rest of the night. I would’ve taken the extra training over the remainder of his insistence that I’m going to die just like Mother did. I appreciate the thought, but sometimes we don’t need to escalate the situation and make things worse; sometimes I can just deal with the repercussion of my actions.” I picked up the two bowls I’d filled with udon and moved around Kyojuro, ignoring the guilt that rose in my stomach as his expression twisted from its normal happiness. Before I could make it out of the kitchen he spoke up.

“The punishments he gives you are not from the mistakes you’ve made. He doles out punishments on you for Mother’s mistakes. You don’t deserve to be treated this way for every wrong step. That’s why I step in. You shouldn’t have to ‘just deal’ with taking the lesser of two evils; don’t ever forget that Hotaru.” 

I released the sigh I’d found myself holding since Father had entered the kitchen. Kyojuro often reminded me that I shouldn’t let Father control me as he does; even if it is the easiest way to deal with him. But I’d yet to figure how else to react to him.

“Thanks, Kyojuro, I’ll be eating with Senjuro and helping him calm down before bed.” Without another word, I moved silently through the house until I arrived at Senjuro’s door; using my foot to knock against it. Senjuro slid the door open carefully, peeking his head out, which was wrapped in a dark blue blanket. The sight of his hair sticking out awkwardly from beneath the blanket made me smile as I moved into his room. I’d set our bowls down at the small table in the middle of the floor and sat in front of my own bowl, motioning for him to join me.

I calmly reassured him that everything was fine and neither Kyojuro nor I had gotten in trouble. When the topic of our family made him restless I easily segued the conversation back to his favorite heroes; eventually letting him rant endlessly about their powers to me. My eyes scanned the empty walls of his room, frowning at the lack of hero merchandise, knowing if Father ever found it he would just get mad.

When Senjuro finally talked himself to sleep, I scooped him up and laid him in his bed before cleaning up our long-empty bowls. After depositing the dirty dishes in the sink, too tired to clean them when it was already so late anyways, I headed straight for my room. 

With a groan I flopped down on my bed, the world disappearing behind darkness the moment my head hit the pillow.


	2. Friendly Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more background and fun with friends before we jump into UA! 
> 
> Also covering a little bit more ground on Hotaru's quirk, along with a handful of other quirks!
> 
> Side note: I couldn't wait to write Bokuto so we get so Owl boy time pretty early on.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Insta: @my.names.belle  
> Tiktok: @mynames.belle 
> 
> (I have art up of Hotaru and Kyojuro on both of these! <3)

A loud “Hey! Hey! Hey!” pulled me from my somewhat peaceful sleep. I stifled an exasperated groan into my pillow. 

It had been almost a week since I’d taken my placement exam at UA. My class assignment and other info was supposed to arrive today, yet Bokuto’s loud shouting made me want to curl back into my blankets, school be damned. Sanemi’s loud voice joined Bokuto’s, only somewhat quieted by Akaashi’s scolding. 

A second later a heavy silence filtered through the air, causing me to tense in my bed, but then a loud thumping started, heading straight for me. I buried my head under my pillow just as my bedroom door slid open.

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Wake up Hotaru-chan!” Bokuto shouted once again, his voice even louder now that he was in the room.

“Bokuto-san, you can’t barge into a girl’s room, especially without knocking. I’m sure Hotaru-chan would want to open her letter when she’s awake.” Akaashi’s gentle voice stopped Bokuto causing a pleased hum to escape my throat. 

“Tch, Hotaru isn’t a girl, she’s a kid. Bokuto was being generous by waking her up with good news.” I scowled into my pillow at Sanemi’s disrespectful tone, finally pulling my head from beneath my pillow and sitting up. Akaashi blushed and looked away, covering Bokuto’s eyes in the process. Sanemi met my eyes in a clear refusal to back down, but Kyojuro’s footsteps caused him to look away in fear. I smirked at the obvious victory.

“Onii-chan, do guys sleep in all their clothes?” I asked when he finally made it to the door, only able to stick his head in with Bokuto and Akaashi standing in front of the door frame. Kyojuro raised an eyebrow in question before shaking his head no.

“Well neither do girls, so stop letting your friends barge into my room while I’m still asleep or I’m going to have to scoop someone’s eyes out.” He blinked slowly before his eyes filled with a protectiveness I’ve long grown used to. 

Akaashi was already pulling Bokuto out, a bright yellow letter still gripped in his hand. Kyojuro grabbed Sanemi by the back of his shirt and yanked him out of the doorway. I was about to collapse back into the warm bed when he poked his head back in.

“Sorry, your letter is here and Bokuto grabbed it before I could stop him. And breakfast is ready so get dressed and come down.” He slid the door shut before he began bickering loudly with Sanemi. I could hear the bickering turn into an argument of who was stronger before they fell out of earshot. Once I was officially clear of Kyojuro’s friends I groaned and hauled myself out of bed. I refused to even glance at the clock, terrified I would discover they had woken me up before eight. There would be no saving them if that was the case.

The smell of coffee drifting through the house motivated me into getting ready faster, exchanging the thin tank top I’d been wearing for a bra and a shirt and sliding a pair of jeans on. I didn’t look great, but if Bokuto had brought Akaashi to the house that meant we’d spend the day training, so my outfit wouldn’t matter much anyway.

I quickly made my way to the kitchen, spotting the boys gathered around the table enjoying breakfast. Once I grabbed my coffee, (with sugar: because I’m not a monster), I moved towards Bokuto’s chair, rapping my knuckles on his head.

“I made Akaashi-san blush, that’s two points for me bird brains,” I declared. Bokuto let out a loud squawk before drooping in his seat. “Don’t worry Bokuto-chan, you’re only seven points behind now. I’m sure you can catch up. Akaashi-san is super easy to get reactions out of.” Bokuto deflated more, groaning and letting his head fall against the table, narrowly missing his bowl of rice.

I held back a laugh as I grabbed my own bowl and slid into the empty seat next to Kyojuro. He and Sanemi were obviously trying to hold back their own laughter and Bokuto’s sudden change in mood.

“Bokuto-san, don’t you have something amazing to deliver to Hotaru-chan?” Akaashi questioned fondly, prodding Bokuto with his elbow. Bokuto reluctantly pulled himself upright, still in his ‘emo mode’, as Akaashi had titled it.

“Oh wait! Can you run outside and turn into an owl and fly it through the window?! Your quirk is just so awesome Bokuto-san! Plus it would be straight out of Harry Potter!” Bokuto looked confused at the reference, but a quick glance at Akaashi scored me another point, a barely-there smile glowing on his face. 

The competition for Akaashi’s reactions had started between Kyojuro and Bokuto sometime last year when the energetic duo befriended the more reserved boy, but I’d quickly declared myself a part of the competition. I’d been winning for a couple of months, having quickly figured out Akaashi’s humor.

Akaashi had granted me bragging rights, as long as I pulled Bokuto out of whatever emo mode he fell into. Kyojuro wouldn’t really react to any sort of bragging, but if it’s a competition he’ll give it his all. No matter how hard he tried to garner reactions out of Akaashi, he mostly failed. More than half his points were pity points.

“Well, my quirk is pretty amazing! I guess I could make the delivery extra special for you Hotaru-chan!” We exchanged bright smiles before he darted for the front door, leaving it open behind him. A subtle thumbs up from Akaashi told me that Bokuto was well and clear of his depressive thoughts now. 

“It’s wrong how much you manipulate him,” Sanemi growled from the other side of the table. 

“Did someone piss in your black coffee dude? Most of the time you guys get Bokuto-san all sad and then can’t cheer him up, so you guys have no room to talk,” I huffed back. “Plus, Bokuto-san isn’t stupid, he knows I’m fucking with him so he plays it up. Unless it’s about Akaashi-san… I think he gets genuinely upset if I push that subject too much. But then I can just get Akaashi-san to smile at him and he’s fine.”

“Language,” Kyojuro chided as he stuffed his breakfast into his mouth. I huffed again and mumbled an apology. Sanemi looks eager to start an argument but Kyojuro just calmly sent him his murder gaze, causing the white-haired boy to retract whatever statement sat on his tongue.

Three loud hoots sounded from outside the door before a blur of white darted through the kitchen, effectively sending loose papers and napkins flying. The white blur named Bokuto lapped around the kitchen a few times before landing right in the center of the table. Thankfully his large talons missed everyone's breakfast dishes.

“Bokuto please don’t scratch the table. Also, you forgot her letter, so go get it before you lose it,” Kyojuro said between large mouthfuls of food.

“Oh my god, please slow down before you choke. The food will still be there after you chew a bite!” I had long grown used to watching him scarf down food, but it still managed to be unsettling every time. Bokuto took off with an undignified squawk, returning a moment later with the golden envelope snatched between his talons. I was stifling my own laughter at how chaotic it all seemed. Bokuto landed on the back of his chair this time and hooted happily as I took the envelope from him.

“Thanks for fulfilling my Hogwarts dream Bokuto. I know I’ll get sorted in Hufflepuff with you.” Owl Bokuto managed to send Akaashi a confused look, garnering a thumbs up and a mumbled ‘it’s a compliment’ from the quiet boy.

The boys managed to fall quiet as I opened the envelope, pulling the contents out carefully. I pulled a stack of paper out first, almost missing the small black disk that I easily slid out into my hand once I’d noticed it. I flipped it over in my palm a couple times before setting it down on the table, leaning back slightly as a large projection of All Might appeared.

“Holy shit,” I murmured, a hoot from Bokuto echoing my surprise. The projection of All Might seemed like it was being recorded for multiple students at once, most likely all the students who got in on recommendation.

It gave a simple congratulations, announcing I was placed into class 1-A with nineteen other students. Our first day was Monday, two days away, and I needed to have all the forms filled out before then. This was all delivered exuberantly with a bright All Might smile and positive words. When the projection clicked off I was left staring at the air it occupied, admittedly taken back.

“Looks like the entrance exam isn’t the only thing they’re changing this year,” Kyojuro hummed thoughtfully. Sanemi nodded his head in agreement before returning back to his breakfast. 

“Holy shit,” I said again, louder this time.

“Language Hotaru.” 

“Is freaking All Might going to be my teacher? Holy s-! Senjuro is going to be so excited!” I managed to cut off another swear when Kyojuro sent me a sharp look. A sudden crash caused me to flinch, but a glance to the side revealed a shirtless Bokuto lying on the floor, the chair he had been perched on beneath him.

“Bokuto-san are you ok? You know not to switch your quirk off when you’re on top of furniture,” Akaashi asked quietly. Bokuto shook off whatever pain he had before pushing against the table suddenly, his eyes focused solely on Sanemi.

“What bird boy?” He barked out harshly, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

“Did your brother take the entrance exam? Did he pass? Did he get into the hero course?” Bokuto rapidly fired. He seemed not to notice the growing anger on Sanemi’s face, but Kyojuro and I did, pushing away from the table quickly while Akaashi slapped a hand over Bokuto’s mouth.

For a tense moment, all was still in the kitchen, four of us staring at Sanemi like he was a live bomb, which probably wasn’t helpful, in retrospect. Then he took a deep breath and pulled his crazy smile back in place, a dark glint in his eyes as he met Bokuto’s eyes. My quirk flared the instant he pushed away from the table, my hair catching fire around my head, and my face falling into whatever I looked like as an emotionless husk. Sanemi’s gaze flickered to me for a moment, his anger bleeding away to irritation before his eyes shifted back to Bokuto.

“Let’s go start training. If shrimp here wants to be the top of her class she’ll need a lot more work,” he declared gruffly before pushing away from the table and disappearing further into the house; presumably heading for the back door that leads to the backyard.

I released my hold on my quirk, immediately feeling irritation rise at being called ‘shrimp’. Akaashi released Bokuto and began scooping up everyone's breakfast dishes while Kyojuro sent Bokuto a disappointed look.

“I would lecture you, or at least remind you why we don’t talk about his brother, but it would just be extra because he’s totally going to destroy you in training.” Bokuto deflated slightly, looking somewhat fearful before he perked up and looked at me.

“But he was talking about Hotaru-chan! He won’t pick on me today!” He declared proudly. I scoffed.

“First of all, for the record, I am not a ‘shrimp’. I’m average height for a girl my age. Second of all, he only said that to diffuse his own anger and the tension. And lastly, we all know Akaashi and I are the only two who are actually able to take Sanemi on in a quirk battle. So if he really wants to take his… irritation out, he’ll pick you or Onii-chan.” Bokuto wilted again before moving towards Akaashi to lean on him. Literally. Despite being taller than Akaashi, he effortlessly draped his body onto his back like Akaashi was going to give him a piggyback ride. 

“I’m going to go talk to him before we train so he doesn’t actually kill Bokuto. Are you joining us for training today?” Kyojuro asked once Bokuto had left. 

“Yea, but probably not for the entire day. I have to design my hero costume and fill everything out before returning it all to UA.” He nodded before following the path Sanemi had taken. Before he could get past me I stopped him, a question perched on my tongue.

“He has a brother?” I asked, as quietly as I possibly could. Kyojuro’s face fell slightly before solidifying into a grimace.

“Yea. He never told us what happened between the two of them, but it’s probably safe to assume it had something to do with the rest of his family. His brother, Genya, is not a topic he particularly likes to discuss. Bokuto knows that… but he’s also Bokuto, so he probably forgot that part.” I nodded before releasing him. 

He disappeared towards the backyard while I headed for the kitchen, shooing Akaashi out even though he insisted on helping clean up. I murmured something about damage control while sending a pointed look at Bokuto, who had stopped slumping his body over Akaashi’s smaller frame and had now positioned himself in the corner of the kitchen to pout. With a somewhat pained sigh, Akaashi dragged him out of the kitchen.

I finished cleaning up before finally sparing a glance at the clock. I had to resist the groan bubbling in my throat when I realized the hour hand had just pushed past eight. Only Kyojuro’s ungodly hyper friends could be so awake before eight, and manage to drag me along with them. Before heading out to train with the boys, I served a portion of breakfast for Senjuro and placed it on a tray before carrying it to his room; the small black disk that project All Might placed to the side of the dishes.

He was not happy to wake up so early, I could understand wholeheartedly, but I pushed him to get up and eat his breakfast. He only seemed to perk up when I mentioned that my letter had come already, with a projection. He scrambled from his bed, pushing me out the door with an exclamation that he had to get ready. With an amused laugh, I told him the projection was on his breakfast tray and that I’d be out training with Kyojuro if he needed anything.

Stepping through the sliding door to the backyard was… an experience. 

There were strict rules kept in place for training; even stricter when I was training. 

But that never stopped things from getting intense. 

Kyojuro and Akaashi were supposedly sparring, but it was more half-hearted. Kyojuro was incredibly skilled when it came to his flames. While his flame sword was his go-to solution in a fight, he was creative with his quirk. 

He’d gotten a weirder mix of Father and Mother quirks. The capability to summon flames from his hands, but no way to control them in their pure state. He couldn’t really shoot out the flames, but he could solidify them. He’d once explained how one went about solidifying fire, but it never made sense to me; and any time I touched the solidified fire, it felt more like magma that had been confined by some magic encasing.

When we were still young, young enough that I hadn’t developed my quirk and Senjuro hadn’t been born yet, Father was willing to teach Kyojuro different methods of fighting with his quirk. But then I got my quirk and he was so much prouder that whatever potential he felt Kyojuro had, fell away in his mind. 

I never understood how he didn’t despise me for that, but any time I brought it up he would brush it off, claiming I was a victim of our Father just as much as he was. He always taught me that if I were to ever blame someone for something, I need to blame the person whose actions directly caused the problem, not the person who reacted.

I pulled my mind back to the fight long enough to watch a strike of beautiful blue lightning escape the tips of Akaashi’s pointer and middle finger; pointed much like one would a gun. Akaashi’s quirk was one of the most beautiful ones I’d seen; a delicate combination of lightning and snow that I’d never quite gotten over. I’d once told him that his quirk was as elegant and graceful as he was, (with a loud shout of agreement from Bokuto), but he was always quick to brush compliments off. (I didn’t count the blush I’d gotten from that particular compliment in our competition because as much as I enjoyed winning, I felt like Akaashi needed the reassurance that the compliment was genuine.)

A sudden strong push of air had my eyes turning to the fight that was more intense than usual. 

Bokuto’s quirk was a fairly unique one in combat. Turning into an owl, albeit a large one, wasn’t always the most helpful in battle; but Bokuto had mastered the art of only using bits of his quirk all at once. His eyes were the first to give it away. If he was using his quirk, the first thing he would let shift would be his eyes. They glowed a surprisingly intense golden color and assisted him with his observational skills. After his eyes, I’m mostly left guessing what is just Bokuto being incredibly strong and surprisingly quick-witted in a fight: and what’s his quirk bleeding through into his human form. 

Currently, it wasn’t hard to see what he was focusing on, his legs turned to talons as he fought to keep purchase on the ground as wave after wave of harsh air pounded into him. When I said Sanemi could beat Bokuto and Kyojuro I meant it. 

Bokuto liked to move around a lot and jump and fly and confuse and distract his opponent, but Sanemi never gave him the chance. It was the same thing when he fought Kyojuro. Before Kyojuro could even think of solidifying his flames, harsh waves of wind would beat out the sudden tufts of fire. 

There were, of course, cases where both boys managed to outsmart Sanemi, but it wasn’t too often. It certainly didn’t look like this fight was leaning in Bokuto’s favor.

Sanemi had what I called Atmospheric gas manipulation for his quirk. He called it air control and would wave his hands like he was directing an airplane excitedly, (probably the only super dorky thing Sanemi ever said). He could not only manipulate and move the air, but he could also change its form. It was honestly terrifying to run into something invisible only for it to wrap around you in an almost inescapable hold. 

I’d pouted through my first fight against him, beyond irritated that his quirk was so powerful. He could push me down or away with a large gust of wind, but he could also hold me down or trap me in invisible walls. The second fight was much of the same, but after watching Akaashi fight him I’d picked enough up for the fight to be at least called a tie. 

Despite his powerful quirk, the focus needed to maintain it was insane. As was the stamina needed to maintain it for too long. So fights with Sanemi became about observing and outsmarting and being faster than his mind could think. It probably explained why Akaashi and I could still handle him in a fight despite having similar problems as Kyojuro; we were quick to observe and think, acting always coming third. 

I felt a buzz of excitement rush up my spine as both the fights seem to draw to a close. Akaashi was granted a win along with Sanemi, only Sanemi actually earned his win. Akaashi had been keeping an eye on Bokuto and Kyojuro on Sanemi. I moved off the porch, giving up my vantage point of the fights, to offer a smug smirk to the four boys.

“Who am I taking down today boys?” Sanemi bristled, (what a surprise), while Akaashi looked thoughtful. 

I didn’t win most of the fights I had with them, but I didn’t necessarily lose. It was mostly called from Kyojuro that ‘enough was enough’ and the fight was marked as a tie. Sometimes it's just because the fights would go on too long and someone would call it. It was fairly rare that I was able to just simply win a fight. 

But that was to be expected considering I’m 5”3 and two years younger. Most of the time I was relying on knowing the boys and their thought processes. Or just knowing how to throw them off, or attack them fast enough to win. 

But no matter what, every fight was a learning experience, even if we were only sparing. I’d never back down from a fight.

“You’re going to be sparing me today.” 

I felt my own spine stiffen at the familiar voice and watched as Kyojuro’s eyes narrowed to a point beyond my shoulder. The tension that had finally left Sanemi’s shoulders instantly gathered in mine, queuing the other boys in that this wasn’t a light challenge.

“Let’s see if you can beat me without letting your emotions get in the way for once.” I finally turned to meet my Father's sneer.

I regretted my own thoughts of never backing down from a fight. 

For once I wasn’t ashamed to look back at Kyojuro with fear in my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes for the boys quirks were as follows:
> 
> -Kyojuro Rengoku: BEST BOI FIRE - can turn the flames he produces into a solid matter, but cannot control flames in their 'natural' state. Often creates and uses a flame sword. Classically trained in sword fighting  
> -Sanemi: Wind control... that's it. That's all I wrote. Needless to say, I came up with his quirk at the drop of a hat, or in this case the drop of my finger hitting my keyboard.  
> -Bokuto: My note app literally says 'super original idea, he turns into an owl'  
> -Akaashi: Probably my favorite note from the boys: snow and lightning todoroki headass. Which kind of makes sense with two quirks, but his quirks literally don't work like Todo's. At all.
> 
> Anyways, can't wait to explain what my notes for class 1a look like. That'll be fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed though! Thanks for reading!!  
> <3


	3. Sparring and Fighting for a Place Among the Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I considered breaking this chapter into two parts, 1 part the fight between Hotaru and her Dad and the other part her first day at UA but the chapters were kind of short so apologies if there is kind of an awkward break in the middle! 
> 
> A quick note: I've literally never written a fight scene which is why I wrote this one as a kind of practice before jumping into the important fights, so it's really quick and sorry if it's awful lol.
> 
> Anyways brief summary: Hotaru takes on her Dad in order to diffuse the tension between him and Kyojuro. We meet a couple more Haikyuu boys briefly, (we'll see a lot more of them later on I promise!) and Hotaru starts her first day at UA! It's not exactly what she's expecting...
> 
> If any of your favorites aren't in class 1A don't worry! They probably got moved into class 1B, but we'll still see them a lot! All of the class and grades interact a lot more in this fic than they do in cannon mha!
> 
> Per usual, I post fic related content and anime fanart on my socials so check em out <3!  
> Insta: @my.names.belle  
> Tiktok: @mynames.belle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is being uploaded super late on Wednesday but the schedule I set for myself is once a week every Wednesday so I was determined to get it out lol If the grammar or anything is a little rough I'm sorry I'm totally done staring at this chapter so the proofreading was very brief! Let me know if anything is too bad <3!

The last time Father had challenged me, I’d been ten years old. I’d lost.

The first time he’d challenged me I’d been seven and Mother had died less than a year before. 

That fight was the first time we’d discovered the full perimeter of my quirk. 

After that fight was the first fight between Kyojuro and Father. Kyojuro almost killed Father.

Every fight with Father left a scar on someone.

Before my mind could push me further into a panic, a voice cut in.

“She just got her acceptance letter to UA. Hotaru has things she needs to do. Training her till she goes past her limit won’t be helpful right now,” Kyojuro stated firmly, stepping forward to block my body from sight.

“There’s no need for you to step in. I’m training her to be strong, something you wouldn’t understand.” Father’s face twisted up in a scowl. Behind me Sanemi growled, ready to step in for the honor of his best friend.

“If you push her to the breaking point she might miss her first couple days of school. You can wait to challenge her.”

“She shouldn’t hit her breaking point, especially if she could control her emotions.” 

Heat had begun to radiate off both their bodies with the rising tension. 

“Alright… how about a compromise. I will spar with you for one round. That’s it. You can test me in one round, right?” Kyojuro looked back at me somewhat disgruntled but nodded his head in agreement. Father looked put off but seemed to realize he wasn’t going to win this argument.

With a huff he summoned his flames into his hands, falling into the fighting stance he’d taught me when I had first displayed my quirk. Kyojuro fell back into line with his friends, dismissing the whispered questions they asked; clearly confused by what was happening.

Before letting my quirk out of my body, I took a moment to observe my father. He was clearly frustrated by the argument with Kyojuro, but he wasn’t angry enough to act super-aggressive off the bat. He had the same degrading look in his eyes as always, but this time it felt more intense. He wanted a long drawn out battle where he could prove I wasn’t ready to be a hero. He was fighting to make a point. I almost let out a chocked laugh considering he was the one to get me into UA on recommendations.

I brushed the thought off, and let my quirk out, flames instantly crawling up my arms. My hair caught fire, burning any form of emotional thinking away with it, leaving me in an observant cynical state. I threw my right hand to the side, letting a spray of fire out before pushing it into a border around us.

There was a reason my quirk was considered the most powerful in our family. As I’m immune to any level of heat, fighting Kyojuro or Father should be a walk in the park. Their quirks are unable to harm me as they would other people. Kyojuro could solidify and throw his flames at me or use his flame sword, but his flames weren’t heavy, (don’t ask how that works because when he tried to explain it I blanked out for five minutes), and Father could blind me with his flames. But the offensive moves they would normally use become ineffective. 

So it’s a battle of wits or strength. Who has the most training in hand to hand combat. Who can last the longest? Who’s willing to go further.

Father smirked before sending flames all over the ground, covering every inch of the small arena I’d set. The flames rose higher, easily covering my field of vision as he began moving through the flames. The smell of smoke was strong and unavoidable, attacking my senses instantly. Flames shifted around me, curling around my body before shifting away with every wave of wind. The feeling was unexplainable but familiar all the same.

I could control and move the flames I produce to my every whim and will, but if I didn’t create the fire, I have no control over it. That didn’t mean I was incapable when surrounded by fire.

Father's foot came flying from the left, going for my head in what easily could’ve been a knockout hit, but I dodged quickly, having seen the flames shift around his body before he’d attempted the vicious strike. I retaliated with a sweep of my leg, not entirely aware of where he was in the flames, but observant enough to know his general direction. 

When my foot made contact with something I pushed my flames down my leg before pushing hard with my foot. Father made a stifled noise as my flames, hotter and more effective on him, sprang up his leg. He didn’t fall, unfortunately, merely stumbling before catching himself and putting the almost white-hot flames out. While he was distracted with that I sent more flames his way, burning them up the opposite leg.

With a firm plan in motion, I let the flames heat up, shifting from the usual yellow-red to a blinding white. Not the hottest I could go, but the heat I was most comfortable using.

A strangled curse reached my ears as I took in another breath of fire and smoke. 

In his distracted state, trying to extinguish the brilliant fires crawling along his body, Father had lost control of his own quirk; the flames that had filled our temporary arena wilting down till it looked like red blades of grass, shifting with every brush of wind. 

Without a thought, my arm covered in white-hot flames reached forward to grip Father's face. He finally seemed to realize how much ground he’d lost in such a short amount of time: his eyes widening slightly, his hands reaching towards me, his stance shifting as he tried to pull away.

I grabbed both of his hands with one of mine, as best as I could, immediately encasing them in flames before shifting his body. In seconds he was laid flat on the ground with my knee pressed gently into his back, his hands restrained by a circle of flames that were beginning to shift to a light blue rather than white.

“Have I won?” I questioned monotonously. 

“No!” Father shouted beneath me. Fire spilled from my body, creeping down my arms and onto his back. His face twisted into a grimace, his threshold for heat clearly surpassed. When he didn’t admit defeat I forced my flames to slowly rise in heat, his clothes had been burned on his back the moment I’d let my flames into his back. Now his back began to blister.

“Hotaru that’s enough you’ve won.”

“Is that an official declaration?” I questioned, unable to identify the voice as I focused on not letting the flames burn too hot.

“Yes.” 

I immediately dispersed the flames and released Father backing away but not letting go of my quirk quite yet. There had been plenty of times where he’d decided the fight was over and then attacked while my back was turned. It took him a moment, but with some effort Father stood and made his way to the house, calling for Senjuro as he made it through the door. My quirk flared protectively, but a wrist grabbed mine before I could move forward.

“You’re losing control Hotaru. I’ll supervise Senjuro, you stay here and cool off; literally.” I finally realized that it was Kyojuro speaking and forced my quirk down deep in the pit of my stomach where I envision I kept it hidden when not using it. 

The effect was instant. My hair fell back onto my shoulders along with the weight of my actions. I managed a stiff nod and a small smile to Kyojuro, letting him follow Father into the house. I stood there for a moment, silently thinking over the fight. 

“Are you ok Hotaru-Chan?” A soft voice asked from beside me. I turned towards Akashi, startled. His face was pinched with a thick layer of worry, his hands reaching out slightly, but clearly unsure in their own course of action, it fell back to his side. I pulled the weak smile back up nodding slightly.

“Things always get out of hand when he wants to fight… I didn’t intend to burn him so much but when I’m using my quirk it’s like I’m a different person sometimes. Rational and cold. Fighting to win no matter the circumstances.” Akaashi seemed to make up his mind and took another step forward and carefully wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

“You’re shaking, so maybe you should go inside for a bit and calm down.” I looked down at my hands and realized he was right. With a gentle nudge, he guided me into the house, pushing me past the living room quickly before I could catch a glimpse of Father. In a blur I found myself sitting on my bed staring blankly at the wall, Akaashi moving around the corner of my vision. 

Akaashi excused himself a couple of minutes later, Kyojuro following in shortly after, his face pinched with worry. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off before he could get his words out.

“Is he ok? Could Senjuro heal it?” I watched his face effortlessly morph into a blank mask and I stiffened. 

“Father is fine. It seems there will be some light scarring on his back, but that’s his own fault. Not yours. You gave him the opportunity to surrender and he refused. If your actions had gone too far I would’ve stopped you.” I bristled, ready to argue that he had not, in fact, stopped me when I was clearly taking it too far. But the fight left me when I remembered how he stepped in before I could follow him into the house to protect Senjuro.

“I don’t want to be like this… other person when I use my quirk. I want to be emotional in my actions if it means I can think it through more than attack, defend, and survive. What if I can’t hold back when I’m at UA and I hurt someone and then they tell me I’m not fit to be a hero?” I could feel the panic welling up and acknowledged that I was being ridiculous but the rational side of my mind was calm enough to remind me there was no safer place to have a meltdown than with Kyojuro.

In conjecture with my thoughts, he moved across the room and sat next to me on the bed whispering reassurances until I’d calmed down again. 

“Hotaru, your time at UA won’t go like that,” His words disrupted the peace that had settled over the room, jerking me back to attention. “UA will teach you how to control yourself when you feel out of control. It’s what the school is for. They want you to be the best hero you can possibly be, and if that means the teachers have to work a little extra with you, or you have different standards, then so be it. Because they want what is best for you, so you can be the best version of yourself.”

I felt a sort of awe rise in me at his words. The panic that had subsided stayed away as the awe gave way to excitement. 

In two days I would be at the school that my brother spoke so fondly of. In two days I would have the chance to fix what was wrong with my quirk. 

So I rushed through the weekend. Kyojuro had insisted I stay in bed after my fight with Father, but I just gathered up all my paperwork from UA and began filling it out, designing my hero uniform, filling out information, scanning every slip of information they’d given me. When that was done I spent time studying and preparing myself for the school year. As much as I hated studying it was better to do it now than fall behind during the school year. 

When I venturing through the house I managed to avoid Father like he had the plague, sending Senjuro or Kyojuro to bring him dinner or to talk to him. 

On Sunday Kyojuro’s friends stopped by again to train, though they had multiplied in numbers. Kuroo, a staple of the group, had dragged Kenma along. Kuroo had also coerced Daichi Sawamura into coming. I’d met him a handful of times, but Kuroo had informed me that he had his own group of friends he normally hung out with. Lastly, a personal favorite, Terushima joined them, (more to cause chaos than to actually spar).

The backyard was… lively as they all trained. They were mostly holding back their quirks while I played referee. I was mainly yelling at Bokuto to stop using his quirk, even if he thought he was being subtle. Terushima, who was sparring with Kuroo, kept using his quirk to send off fiery brightly colored fireworks from his fingertips, aiming for everyone's stomachs as he did so. I managed to catch him using his quirk directly with Kuroo but made no call on the rules. Eventually, Kuroo exploded into an argument about how unfair I was being and that referees couldn’t be biased. Bokuto had backed him up, pouting all the while. I couldn’t stop laughing at their outburst long enough to reply so eventually Kenma and Akaashi came to drag their third-year counterparts away. 

Terushima joined me as a referee when Sanemi demanded to do a two versus one, claiming he wasn’t being challenged enough. We spent the entire match pretending to be commenters and totally bashing Sanemi, which resulted in Terushima using his fireworks as a distraction while we ran away from angry gusts of wind. 

When the boys slowly trickled out of our house after Kyojuro and I fed them, I was left exhausted and excited. And despite the exhaustion, I couldn’t fall asleep, my mind running circles around me. 

When I finally managed to fall asleep it felt like moments later I was jerked awake to the sound of my alarm. With a groan, I turned to look at the clock and was startled to find it was thirty minutes past the time I’d originally set the alarm for. It took a moment before that really set in, and then I was shooting out of bed like a rocket, scrambling to get ready for the day.

When I made it downstairs I found a bleary-eyed Senjuro spooning mouthfuls of rice with a sluggishness that made me pause to pull his head up before he slumped into his breakfast. My middle school had started an hour later last year so we always got some extra sleep before heading to school, but now Kyojuro and I were both starting early at UA, which meant he was dragged to school an hour early.

Kyojuro let out a bark of laughter when he caught the sight of my uniform. With half of the long-sleeved white shirt tucked into my skirt, my blazer thrown over my shoulder and my socks scrunched around my ankles, I was well aware I looked a mess. I huffed and scooped up my owl bowl of rice, shoveling it into my mouth in what some would consider an unladylike way.

And then in a flash, we were standing in front of Senjuro’s school wishing him a good day. 

One blink later UA loomed in front of me like a massive wall. 

_Is this a wall blocking me from my dreams? AM I meant to scale it in order to accomplish my goals? Is it a stepping stone on the path to success?_

Kyojuro elbowed my side, jerking me out of my thoughts.

“Come on, I’ll walk you to class on your first day so you don’t get lost.” I nodded firmly following after him, almost shaking with excitement as I stepped through the gate of the grounds. He stopped to say hello to everyone we came across, something that didn’t surprise me in the least, but I blushed every time he proudly introduced me as a first-year student from class 1A. Every person I hadn’t met seemed surprised by the statement but said nothing, just wishing me luck on my first day.

I bristled slightly at their surprised faces. Just cause I was short and looked passive didn’t mean I wasn’t strong. Any irritation was dispersed when Bokuto bounced up and gave me a hug while babbling excitedly about his first day back. He ended up walking with us to my class but stopped short when we reached the door. 

“Bokuto-chan what’s wrong?” I asked when I realized he had stopped and grown somewhat pale. His eyes flickered to me briefly before darting back to the overly large door.

“I just remembered who the teachers are for the first-year students. I’ve got to go before he comes-” Bokuto almost shouted before turning tail and slamming directly into someone. Kyojuro was stifling a laugh while I watched with wide eyes.

“Bokuto what the hell did I say about running in the halls,” a gruff voice said. Despite being tall enough to tower over whoever spoke, Bokuto seemed to be quivering in his metaphorical boots. “And fix yer uniform. You know better than to come down to the first years dressed like a slob,” With a literal squeak Bokuto nodded and moved past the man towards his own class. 

My eyes widened when I saw who had scolded Bokuto.

Standing at a good 5’10, Ukai Keishin, famously known as Pro Hero Blackout, was standing in the middle of the hall, a disgruntled look on his face. He’d been an underground hero until he managed such a huge bust on an underground drug ring that he’d been forced into the public eye. Despite this, he gave out as little information as possible and refused to answer questions from reporters. (Also famously know for brushing off a chatty reporter by taking a drag of a cigarette before promptly blowing the smoke in the reporters face with a stern ‘fuck off’. He became a meme thanks to that one).

“Ah, Rengoku. Nice to see some of the good students hanging around the impressionable first years. Keep Bokuto off this floor before I hold him back a year,” Ukai said with a teasing smirk. His eyes shifted to me and I straightened, doing my best to stand at attention. “Ah, Rengoku Jr. how’s it going? Heard you placed third in the recommendations exam.” I turned to Kyojuro with a confused look.

“Ah, Hotaru, I forgot to mention that Ukai Sensei is the connection Father had to UA. He got you in on recommendation. He’s also one of your Sensei’s this year. He switches back and forth between the two hero classes. The previous year of third years would passionately wish you good luck.” Ukai snorted at that and shook his head.

“The last group of third years were a bunch of brats. These first years shouldn’t have any problems with me if they plan on behaving. I trust if they have quirks like yours, Rengoku, it won’t be a problem. I’ve never seen someone with better control.” I gulped and forced my smile slightly with a nod.

“Well, I gotta go. Takeda Sensei said we needed to chat before classes started. I’m sure I’ll see you at some point Rengoku. And you, older Rengoku, make sure Bokuto knows I’m keeping my eye on him.” Kyojuro and I nodded before the older man gave a slight nod and left. 

“Huh… I guess I hadn’t thought about who actually recommended me. Ukai Sensei seemed pretty nice though... “ I murmured, placing a hand on my chin. Kyojuro placed a hand on my head, effectively messing up my hair more than it already was before sending me a beaming smile.

“Alright, Sanemi’s waiting for me to catch up with him so can I leave you here for now?” I gave a nod with what I hoped was a look of determination, (his barely restrained snicker told me I probably looked more terrified than determined). “You can call me if you need anything, and you’re always welcome to sit with us at lunch. Akaashi and Kenma would probably appreciate it since it’s usually just them trying to control all of us.” He shot me a thumbs up before going back the same way we came.

I took a moment before moving towards the door, almost marveling at how no one had come to the class in all the time we’d spent standing outside of it.

While braced for an explosion as I opened the door, I was greeted with the sight of a normal-looking classroom with some abnormal kids scattered around it. 

A girl with pink skin, pink hair, and small yellow horns turned towards me, her eyes widening as she let out an excited squeal. She was ( _was_ ) standing next to an incredibly tall silver-haired boy with sharp eyes, which turned towards me when the pink girl darted towards me.

“Gosh! I was so worried I’d be the only girl in the class or something! This is totally awesome! I’m Mina Ashido but you can call me Mina!” 

“Oh -uh, I’m Hotaru Rengoku, you can call me whatever,” I winced as I stuttered over my words but the girl - Mina- just smiled brightly.

“I’ll call you Hotaru-chan! Oh! This is Lev-chan! He’s part Russian isn’t that cool!” Lev moved closer, towering over the both us with a cheeky smile.

“Yeah totally, Lev-san okay with you?” I asked politely.

“Totally cool with me! What’s your quirk?” He asked excitedly. I jolted slightly at the sudden question but Mina laughed and looped her arm through mine.

“He asked me that too! You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to! Let’s get seats together though!” I nodded with somewhat wide eyes, glancing at the other students in the class to see if they’d gotten the same warm welcome.

Two of the boys who’d been in the recommendation exam were sitting at desks paying attention to nothing. A Boy with orange and blond hair looked on the verge of tears at the back of the class, mumbling to himself quiet enough that I couldn’t hear. Lastly, a boy with the head of the bird sat quietly with his eyes closed.

The rest of the seats were left empty, at least until Mina shoved me into a seat, sliding into the seat to the left of mine, shooting me a bright smile. Lev took the seat behind her, immediately starting up a new conversation with her. 

I sat in a slight daze watching as more students filtered into the class. My nerves kept rising though there was nothing prompting them; but my excitement rivaled it anyways, my foot tapping somewhat rhythmically on the floor.

_Will the whole year be a rush like this?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes for the quirks of the boys introduced in this chapter!  
> -Kuroo: Trickster - can conjure hyper-realistic images with intense focus. They aren't physically there and are almost like holograms. If he loses focus even slightly the image will falter and become blurry and weird.  
> -Kenma: Hyper sense - all of his senses are constantly multiplied by an alarming rate. Amazing eyesight, mind-blowing hearing, taste, touch smell; all of it intensified constantly. But he can't turn it off. Video games distract him enough that he doesn't notice it as much as normal. Because of his enhanced senses, he prefers to keep to himself where he knows it's quiet and safe. Really good with computers and wants to go into the support side of being a hero.  
> -Daichi: I don't have a quirk for him yet!!! If you have any suggestions give em to me pls lol  
> -Terushima: Dazzle - fireworks shoot from his fingers like rockets. has to wear gloves cause he's ass at controlling his quirk and will randomly set fireworks off. Can make them multicolored and pretty! Uses them to cause general mischief and chaos whenever he feels like it and feigns it was an accident if caught.
> 
> I'll probably do all of the 1A kids at once so you get to wait on Zennitsu and Lev! Also on Ukai and Take-chan!
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	4. First Days and New Classmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotaru's first day and meeting Aizawa! What a surprise, he makes them test their quirks rather than go to the opening ceremony.
> 
> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> Insta: @my.names.belle  
> Tiktok: @mynames.belle

The faces filling the seats were unknown, but they all held the same buzz of energy as I did; eyes darting around the room in amazement, as if none of us could believe we were here. When Yaoyorozu walked through the door I gave her a friendly wave, effectively drawing Mina’s attention directly to her.

“Oh my gosh! Another girl! Come sit with me and Hotaru-chan! What’s your name?” Mina bounded happily to Yaoyorozu, linking their arms together as she dragged her to the desk in front of mine.

“I’m Momo Yaoyorozu. I’ve already met Rengoku-san. I didn’t recognize your family name until after the exam though; it’s an honor to have met someone of the Rengoku bloodline.” She turned to address me halfway through, a soft smile on her face as she gave a small bow. My face flushed a bright red when I realized half the class had stopped their chatter to watch the exchange.

“Ah! No please! The Yaoyorozu family is highly respectable, it’s my honor to meet you!” She flushed bright red at my words, her face now mirroring my own.

“Um… you can call me Hotaru if you’d like…” I offered awkwardly with a small smile.

“Ok, you can call me Momo then,” she said brightening up instantly. The newfound friendship was interrupted by a loud squeal from Mina.

“Wow, you guys are just so awkward and polite and cute! I’m Mina Ashido, but you can call me Mina! Since there are only a few desks left I’m a little worried we’re the only three girls in class 1A.”

“There was another girl who got in on recommendations with us, so she’ll probably be placed in our class,” Momo said thoughtfully.

“You both got in on recommendations?!” Mina exclaimed, spinning around in her seat to face us better. 

“Yea, and so did Kanao. She was the other girl with us during the entrance exam. Oh, there she is,” I motioned as the door slid open.

Kanao was in the doorway with a particularly grumpy looking Shinobu standing behind her. Her eyes scanned the room before settling on me. She put her hands on Kanao’s shoulders and guided her through the class and gave her a slight push into the empty seat to my right. And then her gaze was back on me with a somewhat threatening edge. In fact, her entire aura was rather threatening. It took me a moment to notice the class had fallen silent again, either staring at Shinobu or lost in their own world.

“What’s up Shinobu-san. Hi Kanao-san.” I smiled brightly at both girls. Shinobu opened her mouth but was cut off by the door sliding open once again. A boy with wild green hair squeaked when all eyes turned towards him. He blanched a bit when his gaze met Shinobu’s glare, stiffening up and actually backing up a step, only to run into someone with another squeak. 

I wouldn’t have found the man threatening if I hadn’t noticed Shinobu stiffen in place when she saw him. I immediately straightened in my seat, doing my best to stand at attention despite being seated. Not that I thought there was some villainous stranger walking around UA, but if Shinobu gifted someone her respect, they were damn respectable.

The man in the doorway was tall, though not as tall as Lev, and wrapped in a thick blanket, leaving pieces of hair sticking out awkwardly around his face. The most noticeable feature on his face were his eyes; more specifically the bags under them.

“C’mon we don’t got all day. Don’t just stand in the doorway.” The boy with green hair jolted when the man spoke, taking only a second before rushing into the last available seat in the back corner. The man moved through the empty doorway, his eyes bouncing to Shinobu almost immediately. 

“Ah, Shinobu I wasn’t aware you’d been held back two grades. Maybe Uzui missed that in his yearly notes.” Shinobu’s face twisted slightly as if she was fighting off the most potent scowl in the world. I almost gasped when she took a deep breath and gave an emotionless smile.

“Aizawa Sensei, as much as it would please me to be one of the first years in your class, I was simply checking in with my sister. And Hotaru.” I flinched when she mentioned my name, my eyes flickering briefly to Kanao, who looked vaguely uncomfortable but not nearly as bothered as she should be. I also cringed upon hearing our Sensei’s name. Many a story had been shared about the infamous Aizawa. Especially his inclination to expel first years. A boy leaning back on his chair in the back of the class let out a loud sigh, seemingly seconds away from some rash action considering the way he was violently twirling his blue and black hair. I pulled my gaze back to the front of the class when Aizawa cleared his throat. 

“Yes, Shinobu, the two other times you’ve accosted me in the hallways were enough to get your message through. If I have any problems I’ll talk to Hotaru or contact Uzui so I can reach you. Now get to class. And keep Bokuto away from the first years.” He added almost as an afterthought. I had to stifle a smile, quietly questioning what Bokuto had done to become such a problem for the teachers. Shinobu huffed and stomped out of the class without another word.

“Alright class, go put on these gym uniforms.” The nervous boy with yellow and orange hair squawked when Aizawa somehow summoned twenty UA gym uniforms from within his blanket. “Rengoku, I assume you know where the girls changing rooms are?” I gave a stiff nod at the sudden question. “Good, you take the girls, I’ll show the boys. Everyone is expected at gym ground B in ten minutes.” My eyes widened and I darted up from my seat.

“Gym ground B is a twenty-minute walk away Sensei,” I hissed out, somewhat quietly in a genuine attempt not to be disrespectful. Aizawa had the audacity to smirk.

“I never said anything about walking did I? Ten minutes, let’s go.” The class remained frozen for a second too long so I took the lead, wrapping my hand around Kanao’s wrist and pulling her behind me as I marched up to the front to grab our uniforms, stopping only when I realized no one was following behind me but Kanao.

“Let’s go people! Aizawa Sensei is known for expelling first years!” Several students gawked and whitened in their seats, but Mina and Momo had enough sense to follow after me. 

As did the rest of the class, apparently, as we arrived at the specified gym ground to the rest of the class. Aizawa stood before the group with a bored expression on his face, only moving slightly as we joined the group.

“Nine minutes and eight seconds is cutting it pretty close, Rengoku,” Aizawa said with disapproval shining in his voice. I had an explanation on the tip of my tongue, I’d gotten us lost it; had been a while since I’d been shown the different parts of UA, but thought better of it.

“Sorry Sensei, it won’t happen again.” Aizawa, who had removed his blanket and picked up his hero weapon hid a smirk behind the raggedy looking bandages. I could feel my face scrunching in displeasure as he was clearly using me to prove his lack of restraint when it comes to being strict. 

Before my expression could shift into a disrespectful glare, Aizawa thankfully began talking about what we were doing on the gym grounds. Upon announcing that we were skipping the opening ceremony, a handful of students looked put off and concerned, including Momo as she held in a gasp, moving her hand up to her chest to clutch at invisible pearls.

“But we can’t miss the entrance ceremony! What about-“ the anxious boy with yellow and orange hair called out, silenced by his own lack of answers.

“...what about… a tour of the school or a general list of rules. What about important information for the new students,” a tall boy with blond hair finished for him, though he seemed irritated with the short anxious boy; he seemed irritated with everyone actually. Other students began arguing as well, their voices merging into something incoherent. Aizawa, for his part, remained quiet until the class seemed to calm.

“As your sensei, I get to decide what we do and don’t. If there is anything important that you need to know I’ll tell you. If you have any questions you come to me. But if I say we’re doing something else, just know it’s more important than a welcome ceremony. You came to this school to become heroes, right? Let’s not waste time.” He pulled a ball out, somehow a magician, and tossed it to a boy with spiky blonde hair.

“Bakugo Katsuki. Placed first in the entrance exam, what was your throwing distance for softball in junior high?”

“67 meters, I think.” He gruffed back. 

“Stand in the circle and throw it again. With your quirk.” Bakugo shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the circle, as nonchalant as could be; though there was a glint of happiness in his eyes. When he hesitated too long. Aizawa sighed and called for him to hurry.

And like that Bakugo wound up his arm and launched the ball, his shout and an ear ringing explosion following it. It took my brain a moment to process that he’d screamed out ‘DIE’ as he launched the ball. I glanced at the rest of the class to see their reactions, the green-haired boy who’d arrived last to class seemed slightly in awe, while everyone else looked either disturbed or reluctantly impressed. The tall blond was laughing behind his hand. I shared the sentiment, screaming die seemed a tad excessive.

“705.3 meters. Impressive. This test is one of the most rational ways for us to test your quirks and figure out what you need to work on. In previous years this test made things incredibly difficult for students with non-physical quirks. I was the teacher who deemed this unacceptable and got things changed; so if you’re one of the first batches of students with less physical quirks, don’t worry too much. There will be more tests, but remain aware that there are certain students I already have my eye on, be it from recommendation exams or entrance exams.” I stiffened when Aizawa’s cool gaze landed on Kanao before shifting to the boy with yellow and orange hair before settling on a boy with dark red hair and a scar on his forehead.

“Enough talking. Let’s get to the rest of the testing.” Aizawa, a man of few words, had managed to silence the class as a depressive mood descended on us all.

As we went through each test I found myself greeting new classmates and staring in awe as they displayed their quirks.

The first test had been a 50-meter sprint and I had jolted when I heard Aizawa call out for Genya and Lev. My eyes darted to the surly-looking scarred boy who bore a striking resemblance to Sanemi, but watching him run the race at a normal pace, it was easy to assume he didn’t have the same quirk as his older brother. Lev, however, shifted into a giant fucking snow leopard. It would’ve been terrifying if the boyishness Lev had continuously displayed hadn’t appeared on his face in leopard form. He finished the race easily, crossing the short distance in a handful of strides.

The yellow and orange-haired boy, I learned his name was Zennitsu, was set to go next; racing alongside a boy with wild orange hair, who Aizawa called Hinata. As terrified as he seemed it wasn’t a surprise that Zennitsu froze when Aizawa signaled them to go. Hinata took off with a bright smile as he ran towards the finish. The boy with burgundy hair and a scar on his forehead yelled for Zennitsu to run, effectively jerking him out of his frozen state. 

It was like I was watching in slow motion as he closed his eyes and shifted his body, blue lightning rising up and crackling around his body. And then he was gone, past the finish line. Hinata looked rightfully surprised but didn’t stop running, his eyes going somewhat intense as he pushed himself harder. His gaze must’ve been scary because Zennitsu grew paler and moved further away from him, but as soon as Hinata crossed the finish line he was all bright smiles and sunshine, introducing himself to Zennitsu and talking animatedly about how cool his lightning quirk was.

When I went up I was next to Kageyama, but neither of us used our quirks. We both finished around the same time with slight shrugs to our average scores. I wasn’t positive he could use his quirk to help him in situations like this, and I couldn’t use mine without running into the possibility of setting him on fire. Using my flames to propel myself was one of my least controllable moves since there were too many uncontrollable aspects coming into play, but I managed not to be too worried about it. I’d have other opportunities to showcase my strengths.

The next test was a grip tester, which was not going to go well for me. I stuck close to the girls and observed the rest of the class. 

I was unhappy that there were only four girls in the class, but not particularly surprised considering most of the hero world was dominated by males. (Don’t get me started on the pay gap between male and female heroes; I planned to take every opportunity possible to write about it for school assignments). But because there were so few girls, and Mina has a very friendly presence, we were all drawn together in one group.

Momo, Mina, and I winced at our low scores for the grip tester. Momo got was the highest, but when we turned to look at Kanao, we were shocked to find how high her score was. I’d spluttered slightly before remembering the at-home gym I’d once seen when visiting her and Shinobu’s house with Kyojuro. No doubt Shinobu her lifting weights on the daily.

The top students for the test were Bakugo, a friendly redhead named Kirishima, and the tall blond: Tsukishima. Bakugo gave another explosive display of his quirk while Kirishima showcased his hardening quirk. I couldn’t figure out exactly what Tsukishima’s quirk was, but he didn’t seem to use it in the test. Attached to his side was a timid green-haired boy with stars covering his body like freckles. They gave off a very slight glow making him look somewhat ethereal, or at the very least like he had a really interesting quirk.

As the class made our way to the next activity I made up my mind to go and attempt to befriend him, even if he seemed shy and talking to new people made me kind of nervous.

“Hello, I’m Hotaru Rengoku,” I introduced as I slid up to his side. He startled slightly, looking at me with wide eyes before glancing at Tsukishima. When the ever stoic blond boy didn’t show any signs of interest he turned his gaze back towards me and smiled shyly.

“I’m Tadashi Yamaguchi. It’s nice to meet you.” I gave him my brightest smile at the polite introduction.

“Gah, I don’t know about you, but I’m starting to get nervous. I haven’t been able to use my quirk and have been getting average scores. And Aizawa said that we don’t have to worry about our strengths being purely physical, but I want to prove that despite being some tiny girl, I can go out there and fight with all the nasty villains. What about you?” Yamaguchi had been nodding along with wide eyes but seemed startled by the question.

“Ah well, I can understand that. My quirk isn’t physical which has me second-guessing if I should be in the hero course at all,” That seemed to finally garner a reaction from Tsukishima, a sharp jerk of his head and a glare. “But I want to be a support hero, and a really good one, so I’m going to give it my all.” 

“Uwah! That was so cool! I don’t know what your quirk is but it looks really cool! And with that mindset, you’re sure to do well!” Yamaguchi blushed heavily under the praise. My attention was pulled from the conversation by Momo calling for me to partner with her. “Ah! I better go do my sit-ups before Aizawa Sensei gets mad. It was nice talking to you Yamaguchi-kun! I look forward to the school year with you!”

Upon returning to the group of girls, I discovered Mina had gone off to make friends as well, as we were joined by Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero; all chatting happily as they did their tests.

The rest of the testing went by in a blur. I got a peek at a handful of quirks and figured out almost everyone’s names. I only managed to show off my quirk once.

When faced with the side-step test I’d momentarily frozen, trying to think through a way to use my quirk. I hadn’t had any bad scores so far, except for the grip test, but I didn’t have any really good scores either. I easily pulled my quirk up, startling Kaminari as he had deemed me the perfect height to lean on. With my hair ablaze on top of my head, I got a handful of wide-eyed stares but brushed them off as I stepped forward to the test.

It took a couple of tries, but eventually, I had my flames working as rope, pulling me back once I got to one side and repeat. The jerking of the flame ‘rope’ made my movements faster than they would be normally. When the minute had passed I released my quirk and turned to Aizawa with hopeful eyes. Emotionless as ever, he turns his phone screen towards me, flashing a good score. With a satisfied smile, I made my way back over to the group of students, stopped by the boy with wild green hair. There were literal stars in his eyes as he looked at me.

“Your quirk! That was so amazing! I wasn’t sure before, but are you the daughter of Ruka Rengoku? And Shinjuro Rengoku the retired pro?!” I winced slightly at the mention of my mother but the boy clearly hadn’t said it with ill intent so I gave a soft nod. 

“Deku! You’re up next idiot!” The boy -Deku apparently- winced away and rushed over to Aizawa. I turned back to the rest of the class and rejoined them, studiously avoiding Momo’s eyes. I didn’t expect most of the class to be updated on the obscure pro heroes, but Momo for sure knew my Mother wasn’t alive anymore. And that conversation was both too awkward and too sad for the first day of the year.

Once all of the testing was done Aizawa pulled up a list ranking us. I winced when I found my name listed as number 12. Not necessarily bad, but not as good as it could’ve been. Momo got third, and Kanao fifth. Aizawa gave a short speech about us trying our best, that we had all placed into the hero course for a reason, but if we weren’t making any forward movement that we could still be moved down to the General classes. After that, he dismissed us to change and head back to class to get our syllabus. 

Since Aizawa had dismissed us for the day, we walked back to the school as a group; everyone was immersed in different conversations. I was talking to Hinata, comparing the similarities of our quirks when we reached the school and separated to go to the different locker rooms. Before I could follow after them someone caught my wrist and pulled me to a stop. The boy with wild green hair stood looking incredibly awkward and guilty.

“Um, about earlier… I got so excited and caught up that I didn’t realize what I was saying, so I am very sorry for saying that…” I gave him a small smile and shrugged slightly.

“It’s ok. Midoriya, right?” I asked. He gave a nod. “My Mother was a cool hero, I understand getting over-excited about it. It’s no big deal.”

“It really is an honor to meet you. You are like a fourth-generation hero and that’s… just amazing!” I shrugged lightly.

“And you’re going to be a hero too, so it’s an honor to meet you too.” I gave Midoriya a pleased smile when he blushed a soft pink. “I’ll see you tomorrow?” Midoriya nodded and we went our separate ways.

The rest of the girls finished up before I did, leaving me to wander back to class by myself. As I climbed the stairs to the first year corridor I almost ran into two familiar backs.

“Terushima-san? Bokuto-chan?” I questioned, my eyes glancing over to the one unfamiliar person.

“Oh ho ho~! Who do we have here? A tiny first wandering the halls by herself?” The stranger with somewhat crazy eyes and crazy red hair loomed over me, attempting to be threatening.

“Ahhh, you must be Tendou-san! I’ve heard a lot about you. Your quirk is crazy cool! I bet it would be really fun to fight you…” I mumbled, watching his eyes widen in confusion. Just for a split second, he seemed surprised but he quickly covered it with a creepy smile, though I thought it was more silly than creepy. 

“Mmmhmm... Was I right? If I choose the least probable reaction do you have a harder time predicting it? Is it easier for you to make predictions about people you know better?” Before I could stumble out more questions, Bokuto started his hooting laughter joined by Terushima’s snickering. Tendou was looking at me with his eyes wide before he started laughing too. I resisted the urge to pout at the three third years.

“Geez Hotaru-chan, I forgot what a nerd you could be about quirks. God, I had to set off a firework in your face to get you to shut up the first time we met.” At that, I actually pouted causing Terushima to laugh harder.

“Bokuto-chan what are you doing on the first-year floor? I’ve heard two warnings today about people keeping you away from the first years. Do I need to call Akaashi-san?” Bokuto balked at the threat glancing at Terushima and Tendou. Terushima seemed to notice his panic quickly and slapped a hand over Bokuto’s mouth.

“Why do you have Akaashi’s phone number but he won’t give it to me?” Terushima scowled. “We’re not doing anything. Just wanted to see what our new favorite kouhai’s were up to on their first day. Isn’t that right Tendou?” Tendou nodded silently, still smirking at me.

“Mmmhmmm… so there’s no need to find Aizawa sensei?” Terushima scowled again and shook his head. I hummed and glanced at Tendou, watching as he straightened a bit and braced himself. Almost as if bracing to run or fight me. I smirked.

“Ok, as long as you don’t get yourselves into too much trouble,” I said with a shrug before walking past them. This time Tendou made an offended sound in his throat. Before turning to Terushima and Bokuto.

“Who the hell was that kid?”

“Hotaru-chan.” They answered simultaneously as if it was the most obvious answer. Tendou groaned and pushed them in the opposite direction.

I resisted the urge to smile too brightly as I went back to class. A school year full of mischief and new friends all while learning how to be a hero. 

The excitement felt like a tangible thing inside me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quirk Notes for those introduced in this chpt!
> 
> Lev: SNOW LEOPARD - can transform into a massive snow leopard, retains the strength and other base qualities in his human form, but is strongest in his cat form.  
> Yamaguchi: Star Freckles - his body is covered in star-like stickers that he can stick on other people's injuries, increasing their healing speed by an extreme amount. He can run out of stickers, taking around 6-12 hours before new ones form. They glow in low light but not bright enough to bother anyone. makes stealth missions difficult, but he wants to be a support hero anyways.  
> Hinata: Sun headass - hair glows when he absorbs the sun's rays and when using his quirk; definition of the sunshine boy. His real quirk ability is to produce sunrays. He can control the temperature though he's not great at that aspect of his quirk. Can do anything from simply flashing or blinding them, to searing the skin off someone's body. Similar to Hotaru he can basically turn into a blinding ball of sunshine, but he's not on fire like Hotaru and can still experience heat. needs a lot of vitamin D and sunshine or his quirk grows weaker and weaker.  
> Zennitsu: Lightning Strike - Can move faster than lightning while his eyes are closed. Was termed lightning strike due to the blue lightning he emits while using his quirk. A total scaredy-cat, but likes to use his quirk offensively.
> 
> We'll go over the rest of the new quirks as we see some more of them! <3


End file.
